De la guimauve et rien que de la guimauve !
by heiji
Summary: Quatre et Duo regarde un film à l'eau de rose. Quatre adore et Duo déteste. Duo le tourne en dérision et Quatre n'apprécie pas.... A moins que...


Titre : De la guimauve, de la guimauve et rien que de la guimauve !

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : Surprise...

Résumé : Quatre regarde un film a l'eau de rose et Duo a vite fait de tourner le film au ridicule, Quatre n'a pas l'air d'apprécier à moins que...

H : Comment as-tu osé faire ça !

Moi : Quoi encore ?

H : Ne joue pas l'innocent...

Moi : Je ne pouvais pas...

T : C'est un scandale ! Non mais, ça va plus la tête !

Moi : Quoi ? Toi aussi t'es pas content ?

T : Non !

Moi : Mais je pouvais pas vous mettre dans cette histoire, vous auriez pas été crédible, s'aurait pas été un OOC mais l'internement psychatrique pour tous les deux. De toute façon, ne vous inquiètez pas. Vous ne serez pas en reste la prochaine fois...

H : Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire ?

Moi : Tu verras bien. Hé ! Hé! Hé ! ( rire démoniaque à la Dorothy )

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

_**ATTENTION : **Pensée de Quatre en italique_

Chapitre unique ( à moins que... ) :

Quatre était assis sur le canapé, une boîte de mouchoir dans les mains. A côté de lui, Duo dévorait le gros paquet de pop-corn qui était devant lui avec de la glace. Les deux amis s'étaient mis un film pour la soirée. Duo avait laissé Quatre choisir et depuis le début, il le regrettait, le film frôlait pour lui la niaiserie et le rose bonbon, ce qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs... Quatre, lui, était absorbé par son film, il était très bon public et avait pleuré à tous les passages tristes. De son côté, Duo ne supportait plus ces dialogues qui s'approchaient du néant intellectuel.

Acteur : Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Mon amour...

Actrice : Moi non plus, plus rien n'existe quand tu n'es plus là !

Acteur : Oh Anaïs !

Actrice : Oh Harry !

Les deux acteurs s'embrassèrent et le générique de fin commença. Quatre, la larme à l'œil, reniflait et Duo qui était sur le point de s'endormir, rouvrit un oeil.

D : C'est fini ?

Q : Oui, déjà... Il était bien n'est-ce pas ?

D : Quatre, my friend, je ne dirais rien sinon on ne va pas être d'accord...

Q : Quoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

D : Pour tout de dire, non.

Q : Quoi, mais c'est un super beau film.

D : Sur ta planète peut-être... C'était pas un soap opera mais un sleep opera...

Q : Duo, tu plaisantes j'espère...

D : Pas du tout, j'étais à la limite de la démence avec ton film.

Q : Et je peux savoir ce qu'il a mon film ?

D : Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Ton film, c'est de la guimauve. De la guimauve et rien que de la guimauve.

Q : C'est pas vrai du tout.

D : Non mais tu les as entendus parler un peu ? Ça ferait un excellent numéro de clown pour le cirque de Trowa...

Q : Et qu'est-ce que tu leur reproches ?

D : Des dialogues dignes de Relena dans ses meilleurs jours.

Q : Tu exagères. Comme toujours.

D : Ah vraiment ?

Duo se leva et se mis juste devant Quatre. Ce dernier jeta un regard étrange à son ami. Duo s'agenouilla devant Quatre et prit sa main libre dans ses deux mains.

Q : Duo, qu'est-ce que...

D : Mon amour, je ne vous ai pas vu depuis six jours et ma vie est si vide sans vous...

Duo fit une moue qui se voulait désespérée. Quatre avait compris le jeu de Duo ; il se foutait délibérément de lui et de ses films et pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de l'arrêter.

D : Vous êtes ma lumière, mon horizon, je ne puis vivre sans vous.

Duo s'approcha davantage de Quatre.

D : Vous êtes si belle.

Duo caressa le visage de Quatre qui fut parcouru par un frisson.

D : Je ne peux me passer de vos yeux, ils sont si beaux.

Duo s'avança encore vers Quatre.

D : Si brillants.

Duo se rapprocha encore davantage de Quatre.

D : Si bleus...

Duo n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Quatre. Il s'approcha encore davantage pour pouvoir regarder Quatre dans les yeux, leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que par un petit centimètre. Quatre regarda son ami. Dans son regard, on pouvait voir de l'impatience et de l'envie. Les pensées de Quatre se bousculèrent, cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas du tout... Quatre attendait la réaction de Duo. Ils étaient là, face à face, et Quatre espérait...

_Plus qu'un centimètre... _

_Et pourtant..._

_Et Duo qui le faisait attendre..._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Juste quelques millimètres..._

_Quatre ne voulait pas quitter le regard de Duo pour lui faire comprendre..._

_Plus que quelques millimètres..._

_Et tout ce qu'il avait attendu arriverait..._

_Rien qu'un petit geste…_

_Un petit pas à franchir..._

_Quatre ne bougeait pas, il espérait..._

_Combien encore avant qu'il se décide..._

_Toutes ces secondes paraissaient des heures à Quatre._

Puis soudain, Duo s'écarta en souriant : Et là, il l'embrasse !

Q : Quoi ?

D : Ben oui là, le personnage niais de ton film embrasse sa niaise.

Quatre soupira, très déçu.

D : Aucun mec ne dit des choses comme ça... Et personne ne voudrait les écouter de toute façon...

Quatre, excédé : Et si moi, j'ai envie qu'un mec me parle comme ça !

_Oups... _

_Erreur de dialogue..._

_On rembobine..._

D : Quoi ?

_Trop tard... _

_Il a entendu..._

D : Toi, tu aimerais qu'on te dise des bêtises pareilles !

Quatre souffla, apparemment Duo n'avait pas compris ses paroles.

Q : Oui parfaitement !

D : Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Q : Non, moi j'aime bien.

D : Ah vraiment ?

Duo se releva et cette fois-ci, s'approcha du vase et prit les roses bleues qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. De nouveau, il s'agenouilla devant Quatre. L'eau qui restait sur les fleurs coulait doucement...

D : Ma chérie, j'ai fait toute la ville pour trouver ces fleurs.

Décidément, Duo était joueur ce soir et Quatre devait le reconnaître très bon acteur.

D : Mais hélas, elles ne peuvent rivaliser avec votre beauté...

Quatre sourit.

D : Elles ne méritent pas de finir dans vos mains.

De nouveau, Duo attrapa une des mains de Quatre et se mit à la caresser doucement... Pendant ce temps, les fleurs, elles, inondaient le tapis.

D : Vos mains sont si douces, mon trésor...

Duo caressait tout doucement la main de Quatre avant d'y déposa un baiser.

D : Et votre peau et tout simplement parfaite...

Quatre regardait Duo, il était vraiment doué pour jouer les acteurs. Quatre croyait presque chacune de ses paroles. Peut-être parce qu'il les espérait sincères.

D : Vous êtes tout simplement parfaite, rien ne peut rivaliser avec vous...

Duo de nouveau se rapprocha dangereusement de Quatre...

D : Vous êtes la perfection...

Quatre fixait Duo dans les yeux, comment pouvait-il jouer la comédie avec de tels yeux...

D : Celle que j'aime tant en secret...

Duo avança son visage à nouveau, doucement, progressivement... De nouveau, Quatre se mit à rêver...

D : Celle qui aura à jamais mon coeur...

Duo était à nouveau si proche de lui. Et cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux...

_Ce n'est pas possible..._

_Comment fait-il pour m'envoûter autant..._

_Et son souffle sur ma peau..._

_C'est un supplice..._

_C'est ça..._

_Duo me torture..._

_Allez, imbécile..._

_Fini ce que tu as commencé..._

_Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester là à me fixer comme ça ?_

_Allez Duo, j'attends..._

_Plus que quelques millimètres..._

_Et je pourrais enfin me sentir si bien..._

_Plus qu'un mouvement..._

Duo, se relevant : Et là il l'embrasse à nouveau !

_Ah le salaud !_

Quatre, fulminant : Et alors ! Ils finissent heureux tous les deux !

D : Ils finissent par être ridicules plutôt...

Q : Duo tu m'énerves, tu ne connais rien au romantisme...

D : Ah non, là je ne suis pas d'accord, toutes ces bêtises n'ont rien à voir avec le romantisme...

Q : Parce que toi, tu sais ce que c'est que le romantisme ?

D : Parfaitement monsieur.

Q : Ça m'étonnerait, tu ne pourrais pas faire mieux.

D : ...

Q : Je suis sûr que tu aurais une personne qui t'aime en face de toi que tu ne le verrais même pas !

D : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Q : C'est que je te connais, c'est tout. Tu n'es pas romantique, un point c'est tout.

D : Tu te trompes.

Q : Ça m'étonnerait.

D : Je suis romantique. Si j'étais face à la personne que j'aime, je saurai quoi faire et quoi lui dire.

Q : Je demande à voir.

D : Et bien d'abord, je m'assurerais que c'est réciproque... Qu'elle m'aime aussi... Je m'approcherais d'elle...

De nouveau Duo s'assit à côté de Quatre, mais ce dernier n'y prêta aucune attention, c'était sans doute encore un jeu de son ami.

D : Ensuite je le regarderais dans les yeux.

Duo força Quatre à le regarder dans les yeux. Quatre vit les yeux de Duo briller encore de la même lueur. Elle semblait plus forte que tout à l'heure, mais cette fois, Quatre ne se ferait pas avoir...

D : Je lui dirai, je t'aime...

Quatre sentit une drôle de sensation dans l'air. Duo avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton si doux, si beau...

D : Et puis je l'embrasserais...

_Encore ! _

Cette fois, hors de question que Quatre succombe. Pour ne pas se faire avoir, Quatre ferma les yeux. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse les rouvrir, il sentit quelque chose frôler ses lèvres, et insister.

Quatre ouvrit les yeux en grand.

Duo l'embrassait !

Il rêvait, ce n'était pas possible !

Duo l'embrassait doucement, calmement, en prenant son temps...

_Quelle sensation..._

_Tant de douceur..._

_Quatre se sentait submergé par une tonne d'émotion..._

_Il n'y croyait toujours pas..._

_Et pourtant... _

_Ça y est..._

_Duo avait franchi le dernier centimètre..._

Au bout d'un moment, Duo relâcha sa proie.

D : Voilà, ce que je ferai...

Quatre se lécha les lèvres.

Q : Je vois... Je reconnais que c'est assez efficace...

D : Et après, j'attendrai la réponse...

Q : La réponse de la personne que tu tortures exprès depuis une demi-heure ?

D : ...

Q : Et qui attendait que monsieur veuille bien agir.

D : Exact.

Q : Hé bien, je ne sais pas si cette personne va répondre.

D : Et pourquoi ?

Q : Peut-être pour se venger un peu...

D : Je ne crois pas...

Q : Ah bon ?

D : Parce que je connais trop cette personne et elle a trop bon coeur pour faire ça...

Q : Gagné...

Quatre s'avança vers Duo : Moi aussi, je t'aime.

A son tour, Quatre embrassa Duo.

_De nouveau, de la douceur..._

_De l'envie..._

_Du désir..._

_Et tant de bonheur..._

Les deux amoureux restèrent ainsi un long moment l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser...

Fin

Voilà ! Comment est ce que j'ai pu ecrire ça ? mystère...

Pour les reviews puisqu'il est désormais interdit de répondre par chapitre je répondrais par le système de reply pour ceux qui veulent et pour ceux qui sont anonymes et qui veulent aussi une réponse, ils doivent me laisser leurs adresses s'ils la veulent...

Merci d'avance d'avoir lu cette fic, si vous avez aimé, j'attends vos reviews...

Pour didilove37 : voilà mon e mail : heiji15130(arobase)yahoo.fr


End file.
